Todo lo que necesitas es amor
by Karla Cadena
Summary: Estar separado de alguien es difícil, es aun mas difícil si esa persona te lastimo. Hasta que un día se reencuentran, pero no para enamorarse, si no para que quien te lastimo sea tu nuevo cupido...
1. Chapter 1

PRÓLOGO

Es gracioso el como la vida puede cambiar radicalmente en un segundo ¿no?.

Como en los momentos en que estas totalmente deprimido y escuchas una canción, vez una foto o estas con una persona y todos esos sentimientos negativos desaparecen y solo puedes pensar en esa persona, sea como sea, si la canción te recuerda a ella , la viste en la foto o estas con ella, esa persona es la que te hace sentir bien, piensas en los buenos y malos momentos que pasaste con ella.

Y es así como comienza la historia de Kurt y Blaine...

CAPITULO 1

-Anda Kurt- Santana llevaba toda la mañana suplicándole al castaño que la acompañara a "Scandals", un bar gay que se estaba poniendo de moda.

-No puedo, el Lunes tengo examen y tengo que estudiar toda el fin de semana si es que quiero graduarme.

-¿Desde cuando te importa más estudiar para un examen que pasar tiempo con tu mejor amiga?

-Desde que papáá me explico con lujo de detalle como sería mi ejecuciónón si no paso ese examen.

_Vamos Kurt, puedes estudiar toda la tarde y te paso a buscar a las 8:00 p.m con la excusa de que seguiremos estudiando en mi casa y que te quedaras ahí para pasar la noche- Eso no sonaba nada mal. La verdad Kurt llevaba todo el año concentrado en sus estudios, debido a que ese sería su ultimo año en McKilnley High y quería entrar en NYADA. Otro de los motivos por los cuales el castaño no quería salir a ''explorar'' era Sebastian, salieron todo un año hasta que Sebastian engaño a Kurt con su hermanastro, no le guardaba rencor a Finn, despuésés de todo el estaba borracho y no sabia lo que hacia. Pero Sebastian había querido follar a Finn desde que fueron presentados.

-¿Quien más ira?- dijo el castaño mostrando más interés en el tema.

- Nadie más, sólo tu y yo. Podría ser una buena oportunidad para, que conozcas a al...

- ¡No!, Sólo iré, me tomare una copa y regresare a casa.- Ese comentario puso una mueca en la cara de la morocha

-Kurt, ha pasado un año, debes olvidarte de la perra de Sebastian. Se fue a esa academia gay en Westerville.

-Lo se, pero aun no estoy listo como para dar el siguiente paso, quiero...- ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que decía, añoraba el poder caminar por los pasillos tomado de la mano con alguien, alguien con quien pasar el rato, no estaba desesperado, solo necesitaba cariño- ... solo quiero esperar.- dijo mientras cerraba su casillero para dar la vuelta y dirigirse a casa.

8888888888888888888

Sebastian caminaba alegremente por los pasillos de la Academia Dalton para varones en Westerville. Se dirigía hacia la sala del coro para la junta de los Warblers. Desde que llego ahí hace ya mas de un año se había unido al glee club; había hecho grandes amigos ahí, mientras que en Mckinley solo tenia a Kurt, su novio, una relación que a su parecer no salióó nada bien, pues Sebastian se había acostado con el hermanastro de Kurt. El castaño estaba mas que arrepentido, aun amaba a Kurt, pero no trataría recuperarlo, no era justo ni para el ni para el ojiazul. Lo había visto varias veces las ocasiones que iba a Lima a visitar a sus padres.

La ultima vez que vio a Kurt fue hace aproximadamente un mes, lo había visto en el centro comercial acompañado de Santana. Ver a Kurt esa vez fue en especial doloroso para el, no era el Kurt de antes, el que no salía de su casa sin antes asegurarse de que cada detalle de sus atuendo combinara, al que le encantaba ir de compras y arrastraba a Sebastian a cada tienda de ropa; ese Kurt no se parecía nada al que vio en el centro comercial, desarreglado, con un gesto de impaciencia por regresar a su casa a ver televisión y lo peor de todo, no tenia ese brillo en sus ojos tan característico de el, en vez de eso su mirada era fría y distante. Eso destrozo a Sebastian, pero ¿Que podía hacer el?, lo mejor seria mantener su distancia con el como lo había hecho hasta ahora.

-Hey Seb, ¿A donde vas?- el castaño dio un respingo y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con Jeff uno de sus mejores amigos en Dalton

-Mierda, Jeff me asustaste

-Lo siento, pero no llegabas a la reunión, y Nick me mando a buscarte. Así que deja de estar ahí parado como idiota y vamos.- Jeff era un chico adorable, podría ser el novio de Sebastian si el rubio no estuviera saliendo con Nick que era el líder de los Warblers, y si no fuera como su hermano. El era el único en todo Dalton que conocía el pasado de Sebastian y podía hablar con en sin que este le contestara con un insulto o simplemente lo ignorara.

Al entrar en la sala del coro el silencio se adueño de la habitaciónón y todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia el castaño. Se formo un silencio incomodo hasta que Nick hablo.

-Bueno, ya que estamos todos aquíí creo que lo mejor seria empezar. Blaine, dinos tus propuestas para el acto de apertura en las locales- El morocho se levanto llamando la atención de Sebastian. Ese chico tenía algo muy peculiar, no le atraía al castaño, no era su tipo, pero algo en Blaine hacia que de alguna manera le recordara a Kurt.

-Podríamos empezar con Silly Love Songs, con Nick obviamente como voz principal y para el número grupal, Sebastian y yo podemos cantar Bad de Michael Jackson- se escuchóó un murmullo de parte de todos los Warblers hasta que David hizo acto de presencia golpeando el martillo contra la meza.

- Esta bien, al parecer a algunos no les agrado mucho la idea de Blaine así que lo más razonable seria votar- La sala permanecióó en silencio por unos segundos. Esta vez fue Nick el que hablo.

-Quien este a favor de la propuesta de Blaine para las locales levante la mano- El castaño levanto a mano acompañado de Jeff, Nick, Blaine, y mas de la mitad de los Warblers.

-Bueno, pues supongo que la propuesta de Blaine será la que haremos en las locales. Así que con eso damos por concluida la reunión de hoy, nos vemos el Lunes.

La sala se vacio en menos de un minuto dejando solo a Jeff, Nick, Sebastian y Blaine en ella.

-Seb, ¿No vienes?- Le dijo Jeff desde la puerta tomando la mano de su novio.

-No, adelántense, los alcanzo en Lima Bean- El rubio solo asintió para acto seguido, jalar a su novio fuera de la sala. El castaño se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con Blaine.

-Así que, ¿Michael Jackson?

- No es nada personal, simplemente amo esa canción y eres el único en esta escuela con el que puedo mantener una conversación, mas o memos estable.- El silencio volvió a hacerse presente en la habitación hasta que el castaño hablo.

-¿Cuando quieres ensayar?

-Primero creo que necesitamos conocernos mejor. Conozco un buen bar al que podemos ir hoy. Claro como amigos. -Noto el rubor haciéndose presente en las mejillas de Blaine. Joder le recordaba tanto a Kurt.

- Claro ¿A que hora?

- Te paso a buscar a tu casa a las 8:00- El castaño asintió, y después de unos segundos hizo otra pregunta

-¿En donde esta ese bar exactamente?

-En Lima- En ese momento el castaño solo pensaba una cosa…

Kurt


	2. CAPITUO 2

CAPITULO 2

Kurt llevaba estudiando toda la tarde desde que llego de la escuela. Carol, su madrastra había bajado para darle algo de comer, desde que ella y su hijo Finn se mudaron a su casa se habían convertido instantáneamente en una familia. Carol era una mujer muy agradable y para Kurt era excelente hablar con ella, pues siempre le daba un buen consejo sin importar el tema.

Después de un rato el castaño comenzó a elegir la ropa que usaría esa noche; cuando ya tenia todo listo doblo la ropa con mucho cuidado y la metió en la mochila, para cambiarse en casa se Santana. Salió de su habitación dirigiéndose a la sala, pues lo mas probable esa que su padre estuviera ahí. Al entrar en la sala se encontró con su padre sentad en el sofá con una cerveza en la mano viendo algún parido de futbol con Finn.

-Papá, voy a casa de Santana para seguir estudiando y pasare la noche con ella- dijo el castaño tratando de llamar la atención de Burt, que no hizo caso de el comentario de su hijo y se limito a seguir viendo televisión- Papá, ¿Me escuchaste?- Burt hizo un gesto con la mano indicándole a Kurt que se fuera y este puso los ojos en blanco ya acostumbrado a ala actitud de su padre cuando ve televisión- Esta bien, Los quiero- dijo al cerrar la puerta principal.

La casa de Santana estaba a tres cuadras de la de Kurt, quien decidió irse caminando para ahorrar combustible.

Santana era la mejor amiga de Kurt desde el segundo grado, cuando este aun estaba dentro del closet. La morocha fue la que más lo apoyo cuando se declaro oficialmente gay ante toda la escuela, y la que lo defendió de las agresiones de Karofsky y Azimio. También fue la única que nunca confió en Sebastian lo que ocasiono varias peleas entre Kurt y ella. Era la única con la que Kurt podía sentirse seguro de ser como el era, pues desde que termino con Sebastian había cambiado totalmente su estilo. Esta actitud en el castaño preocupaba a la morocha, que ya desde hace varios meses se había propuesto encontrarle pareja a Kurt pues este se sentía solo.

Al llegar a casa de Santana el castaño toco la puerta esperando a que alguien abriera; después de un buen rato Santana abrió la puerta con un gesto de molestia que desapareció al ver al castaño parado en el lumbral de la puerta esperando a que lo dejara pasar. El castaño hizo un ademan con la cabeza indicándole a la morocha que se hiciera a un lado.

-¿Piensas ir con eso puesto?- Dijo la morocha incrédula- porque si es así, será mejor que no le digas a nadie que me conoces.

-Cálmate psicópata, me cambiare en tu habitación y necesito que me prestes tu delineador- dijo Kurt mientras subía las escaleras seguido por Santana hacia la habitación de esta. Al entrar el castaño se dirigió rápidamente hacia el baño cerrando la puerta detrás de el. La morocha rio por lo bajo pues no había visto nervioso a Kurt desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Kurt, llevas ahí adentro más de media hora. ¿Cuánto puede tardar un hombre en arreglarse?- dijo la morocha con un tono claro de desesperación en su voz. Aunque solo estuviera jugando, le agradaba el que Kurt se tardara en arreglarse como antes. Antes de Sebastian. Al no obtener respuesta de Kurt la morocha entro en el baño para molestar a su amigo. Entro de puntitas y con un gesto travieso en el rostro que se borro inmediatamente al ver a su amigo ahí. Parado frente al espejo. Parecía un ángel. Santana tenía muy en claro que su amigo era muy apuesto y que seria un pecado si esa noche no se le acercaba al menos un idiota con cantidades excesivas de gel en el cabello. El castaño noto la presencia de la morocha detrás de el, así que se volteo para mirar a su amiga y hacer una pose provocativa muy ridícula.

-¿Cómo me veo? – pregunto egocéntrica y seductoramente a su amiga provocando en esta una sonrisa. El castaño llevaba una remera negra ajustada con unos jeans que hacia una combinación perfecta y lograban resaltar la figura de Kurt perfectamente. Y el delineador resaltaba el azul cristalino de los ojos de este.

-Te ves genial- dijo la morocha sinceramente- Así que será mejor que te cambies o me opacaras- agrego haciendo la misma pose que el castaño recién había hecho. Kurt rio por el atrevimiento de su amiga y fue a abrazarla.

-Gracias, Santana. Estuve pensando toda la tarde y creo que tienes razón.- dijo en el oído de la morocha- Es momento de buscar a alguien mas- agrego y soltó a la morocha- Creo que deberíamos irnos- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa a la morocha quien tenia una sonrisa de satisfacción en la que se podía leer un _ Te lo dije_.

Una hora más tarde Kurt estaba sentado solo en la barra del bar, pues Santana había desaparecido con una chica hace poco más de treinta minutos y no la había vuelto a ver desde entonces. Pidió una cerveza al cantinero con quien había entablado una conversación acerca de lo bueno que estaba Tom Felton. El castaño había iniciado su búsqueda para encontrar un nuevo novio. Pero al parecer un bar gay no era el mejor lugar para hacer eso pues cada hombre con quien trataba de tener una conversación decente no quería una relación seria. Si no algo de una sola noche. Así, que ahí estaba. Sólo con su mejor amiga en quien sabe donde y esperando a que alguien dispuesto a querer al castaño se acercara. Después de un rato de ver hacia la pista de baile una voz se escucho desde el micrófono.

-Malas noticias chicos, el sistema de sonido se acaba de estropear- se escucho un abucheo de parte de todo el bar incluyendo a Kurt- Hey, hey. No se preocupen lo arreglaran pronto… pero por ahora ¿Quién quiere un poco de Karaoke?- los abucheos se convirtieron en gritos de animo, y en menos de un minuto se había formado una fila de hombres detrás del escenario en la que habían empujado a Kurt hasta la parte del fondo. El bar era un caos hasta que el hombre en el micrófono volvió a hablar- ¡Chicos! Tranquilos, yo elegiré quien va a subir a cantar que por algo soy el dueño de este lugar- este paseo la mirada por cada uno de los presentes hasta detenerse en Kurt –Tu- dijo señalando a Kurt- Ven cantar algo.- El castaño subió al escenario y le dijo al DJ la canción que cantaría. Dio media vuelta para ver hacia el público.

La canción comenzó.

Something has changed within me (Algo ha cambiado dentro de mí)  
Something is not the same (Algo no es lo mismo)  
I'm through with playing by the rules (Estoy harto de las reglas del juego)  
Of someone else's game (De algún otro juego)  
Too late for second-guessing (Demasiado tarde para las predicciones de los)  
Too late to go back to sleep (Demasiado tarde para volver a dormir)  
It's time to trust my instincts (Es hora de confiar en mis instintos)  
Close my eyes and leap (Cierro los ojos y creer!) 

-Seb ¿Quién es el?- le dijo Blaine al castaño mientras se acercaban al escenario. Pues Sebastian había echado a correr en cuanto escucho esa voz-

It's time to try (Es hora de probar)  
Defying gravity (Desafiando la gravedad)  
I think I'll try (Creo que voy a tratar)  
Defying gravity (Desafiando la gravedad)  
Kiss me goodbye (Bésame de despedida)  
I'm defying gravity (Estoy desafiando la gravedad)  
And you won't bring me down! (Y usted no me trae abajo!) 

Sebastian estaba hipnotizado por el hermoso hombre que estaba cantando. Su ex novio. 

I'm through accepting limits (Estoy harto de aceptar límites)  
'Cuz someone says they're so (Porque alguien dice que son tan)  
Some things I cannot change (Algunas cosas que no puedo cambiar)  
But till I try, I'll never know! (Pero hasta que lo intento, nunca lo sabremos!)  
Too long I've been afraid of (Demasiado tiempo he tenido miedo de)  
Losing love I guess I've lost (Perder el amor Creo que he perdido)  
Well, if that's love (Bueno, si eso es amor)  
It comes at much too high a cost! (Llega en gran parte un costo demasiado alto!)

El castaño volteo para ver a Blaine. Y ahí lo descubrió. Fue casi instantáneo. El porque Blaine le recordaba tanto a Kurt.

It's time to try (Es hora de probar)  
Defying gravity (Desafiando la gravedad)  
I think I'll try (Creo que voy a tratar)  
Defying gravity (Desafiando la gravedad)  
Kiss me goodbye (Bésame de despedida)  
I'm defying gravity (Estoy desafiando la gravedad)  
And you won't bring me down! (Y usted no me trae abajo!) 

Conforme avanzaba la canción las pupilas del morocho se dilataban cada vez más. El ver a un hombre así de hermoso en persona rompía las expectativas que Blaine tenia del "Hombre perfecto"

I'd sooner buy (Prefiero comprar)  
Defying gravity (Desafiando la gravedad)  
Kiss me goodbye (Bésame de despedida)  
I'm defying gravity (Estoy desafiando la gravedad)  
I think I'll try (Creo que voy a tratar)  
Defying gravity (Desafiando la gravedad)  
And you won't bring me down (Y usted no me trae abajo)  
Bring me down  
Oooooooooooh!

-Sebastian. Tengo que saber su nombre.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

Kurt terminó de cantar y bajó del escenario recibiendo toda clase de palabras de animo durante en camino que hacía de regreso a la barra y sentarse.

-Hola- el castaño volteo para encontrars con un joven de ojos color avellana y un cabello cubierto de gel que dejaba escapar unos cuantos rulos negros sobre su frente.- Estuviste genial ahí arriba- dijo ofreciéndole una sonrisa al castaño

-Gracias- dijo Kurt sorprendido, era el primer hombre que se le acercaba para hacerle un cumplido que no fuera sobre su trasero.

-Mi nombre es Blaine, por cierto- dijo el morocho levantando la mano para estrecharla con Kurt.

-Kurt-dijo respondiendo al saludo del morocho.

- Lindo nombre- dijo el morocho sinceramente.- ¿Puedo sentarme?- El castaño asintió nervioso- No pareces la clase de persona que viene a lugares coma estos... Eres muy...-los ojos de Blaine se posaron en los de Kurt- Diferente.

-Espero que eso sea algo bueno

-Lo es. Las personas normales aburren. Es como si todo girara en torno a su vida social y a juzgar a los demas. Como si lo unico en que se preocuparan es en si su celular tiene servicio.- El castaño aparto la mirada. ¿Por que lo ponia tan nervioso este hombre?- En cambio las personas, ya sabes... diferentes, lo unico de lo que se preocupan es en tener un buen libro para leer, un buen amigo y una taza de cafe. No tienen la necesidad de estar como idiotas frente a una pantalla todo el dia.

-Son solo muggles. No puedes asesinarlos porque seria ilegal, pero si puedes ignorarlos y preocuparte de que J.K Rowling saque otro libro.- Blaine soltó una carcajada provocando un puchero en Kurt.

-No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso- dijo riendo- Pense que yo era el unico adolescente que sabia que es "muggles".

-Blaine, ya lo dijiste, soy diferente- añadio Kurt dandole un golpe amistoso a Blaine en el brazo.

-Auch!, eso dolio.- dijo el morocho mientras se sobaba elevando sus ojos ppara mirar los de Kurt-¿Puedo ser diferente contigo?

-Ser diferente solo seria aburrido- dijo Kurt mientras juntaba sus labios con los de esas emociones mezcladas, era como si ambos hubieran regresado a cuando tenian solo once años, cuando eran inocentes. Era el primer beso de ambos juntos. Era un beso de niños de primaria. Duraron así varios minutos hasta que el castaño se separo del morocho.

-Eso... fue...genial- dijo Blaine mietras el rubor se extendía por sus mejllas. Kurt río ante la inocencia del morocho.

-Y...- habló el castaño mientras tomaba la mano de Blaine y hacia pequeños círculos en sus nudillos.-¿Vienes solo o te obligaron a venir como a mi?- dijo irónicamente.

-¿Te obligaron a venir?

-Mi amiga Santana me insistió toda la semana para que viniera. Pero hace una hora se fue con una tal Brittany y me dejo solo. Básicamente creo que soy el conductor designado de esta noche.- agrego haciendo un ademán con la mano.- y entoces..¿vienes solo?

-No, mi amigo Seb esta por alla- dijo señalando con la cabeza hacia la pista de baile.

Kurt volteo a ver a Sebastian encontrandose con la persona a la que menos queria ver esa noche. Se levanto y fue hacia a el, seguido por Blaine quien era la ultima persona que queria que viera lo que estaba por hacer. Se posó en frente de Sebastian y le dio un fofetada, lo que asombro a Blaine que estaba detras de el. El mas alto aun con la mejilla roja llevo una de sus manos a su cara.

-Pero ¡¿Que mierda Kurt?!. Eso me dolio

- Esa era la idea suricato- agrego ironicamente Kurt

Blaine aun trataba de procesar lo ocurrido cuando Sebastian se dirijio a Kurt nuevamente.

-Estuviste genial cuando cantaste- dijo sinceramente

- Deja de hacer eso ¿quieres?

- ¿Hacer que exactamente Kurt?

-Esto, es como si siempre que quiero superarte y comenzar de nuevo, llegas y me haces volver a caer en depresion o ¿acaso crees que no note que nos seguias a mi y a Santana en el centro comercial hace unos meses?

- Kurt ¿de que hablas?. Vas de compras todo el tiempo

-Idiota. Era la primera vez que iba desde que decidiste acostarte con mi hermano- dijo Kurt ya con lagimas tratando de soltarse del agarre de Blaine.

-Kurt, yo. Lo siento tanto.- dijo Sebastian llorando- No queria lastimarte, fue como si, el acohol hubiera poseido cada parte de mi cuerpo, y solo ... lo siento tanto.

-Debiste pensar en eso antes de arruinar lo nuestro. Y no creas que voy a volver conti...

-No quiero que regreses conmigo. Solo quiero que me perdones para asi poder perdonarme a mi mismo y empezar de nuevo.- dijo mas tranquilo

-Chicos vamos afuera estamos llamando la atencion aqui- dijo Blaine mientras tomaba a ambos de los hombros y los dirigia hacia el estacionamiento.- Yo ire al auto, ustedes pueden hablar y aclarar todo lo que tengan que aclarar dijo para acto seguido dar media vuelta y dirigirse al auto.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- dijo Kurt mientras Sebastian hacia un gesto de confusion- lo de empezar de nuevo

-¿Porque mentiria?. Llevo un año lamentandome lo que te hice y no puedo comenzar a salir con alguien mas por miedo a hacerle lo mismo que a ti.- hubo un silencio incoodo hasta de el mas bajo habló

-Pense que nunca te importo

-¿Como puedes decir eso?. Kurt, soy una persona no un robot. Tambien tengo sentimientos.- dijo dolido.- Solo ¿Podrias perdonarme?

-No, deberias sufrir toda tu vida y comenzar a cortarte con galletas de animalitos.- dijo Kurt juguetonamente y riendo lo que provoco que Sebastian tambien riera- no rio desde lo que paso.

-Gracias eso me hace sentir mejor.- dijo el mas alto sarcasticamente.

- No me refiero a eso. Blaine a sido lanunica persona que logro soltar en mi una risa autentica mas de una vez en una noche.- Sebastian sonrio

-¿Te agrada verdad?

-Claro. ¿Por que no lo haria? Fue el único en todo en todo el bar que no queria sexo

-Si, asi es Blaine "El chico Celibato". Asi le dicen en Dalton- Conversaron asi un buen rato hasta que el morocho bajo del auto y se dirigio hacia ellos.

- ¿Todo va bien Seb?

-Si, supongo que ya todo esta bien ¿no? - dijo dirijiendose a Kurt

-Si, todo esta bien- dijo en un suspiro

888888888888888888888888

Habia pasado una semana desde el incidende con Sebastian y Blaine en Scandals y Kurt aun no perdonaba del todo a Sebastian, pero estaba dispuesto a hacerlo por el y por Blaine. El y el morocho se habian convertido en buenos amigos y ese dia iba a pasar por el a Dalto ya que habia ido a Westerville con su padre para buscar refacciones para autos.

-Y ese tal Blaine. Es.. tu sabes.. ¿gay?

-Papá, te lo he dicho varias veces y si, es gay, y no, no es mi novio, es mi amigo.

-¿Como lo conociste?

-Ya te lo dije, estaba en el centro comercial con Santana y se me olvido la billetera en la mesa del cafe en donde estabamos comiendo, el la encontro y la regreso. No es nada del otro mundo.

- ¿Pasaras la noche en su casa hoy?- Kurt rodo los ojos todo eso se lo habia explicado a su padre durante todo el camino.

-No, regresare contigo a casa solo necesito que me esperes un par de horas para poder tomar un cafe con el y Seb.. un amigo- Kurt no le habia contado a su padre de su reencuentro con Sebastian pues este nunca tuvo una buena imagen del castaño.

-¿Que se supone que voy a hacer en Westerville por dos horas?

-Hay un cine cerca. Puedes ir o puedes esperar en el auto todo ese tiempo

-De acuerdo ire al cine. Pero en cuanto termine la pelicula te llamare para vernos justo aqui ¿de acuerdo?- dijo mientras estacionaba el auto

-Deacuerdo. Aqui te veo.- djo Kurt mientras se despedia de su padre y se dirigia a la puerta de Dalton.

Al entrar vio aun par de chicos, uno morocho y el otro rubio abrazados y besandose lo que provocó que el castaño recordara el como llamaba Santana a esa escuela.

-¿Disculpen?- pregunto el castaño sobresaltando a ambos chicos- Estoy buscando a Blai...

-¡Kurt!- el castaño giro para encontrarse con un Blaine sudado en camiseta y pescadores aun con el cabello pulcramente peinado- No sabia que ibas a venir.- dijo mientras veia como los otros dos chicos se alejaban por el pasillo tomados de la mano.

-¿Amigos tuyos?

-No, son Nick y Jeff. Son como una pareja de niños de primaria. Aun sesonrojan cuando hablan uno del otro. Como si cada dia fuera el primero.- dijo el morocho soñador- ¿Que?

-Eres adorable.- dijo Kurt provocando que el morocho se sonrojaba- ¿Donde esta Sebastian?

-Puede que este en la sala del coro. Sigueme- tomo la mano de Kurt y corrieron por los pasillos de Dalton.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt y Blaine corrían tomados de la mano por los pasillos de Dalton en busca de Sebastian. Kurt se ruborizaba cada vez mas pues no estaba acostumbrado a tomar la mano de personas a las que había conocido hace menos de una semana, y el que Blaine llevara los brazos al descubierto y con algunos rulos escapándose de la dina capa de gel en su cabeza, solo sumaba puntos al asunto.

Al llegar a la sala del coro se encontraron con Sebastian, quien tenía la atención de todos los Warblers, pues al parecer estaba de medio de una audición, Kurt reconoció la canción en el momento en que escucho la primera línea. _Blurred Lines_ pensó Kurt y dejo escapa una risa que capto la atención de Blaine, que aun tomaba su mano. De un momento a otro Sebastian comenzó a bailar alrededor de David causando que los demás trataran de contener las risas que causaba verlo en esa situación. Al terminar la canción los únicos en aplaudir fueron Kurt y Blaine; el morocho tenia una sonrisa de satisfacción provocada por ver a sus compañeros con esa "situación" en sus pantalones. Después de un rato el primero en hablar fue Wes.

-Debido al retraso de Nick y Jeff, creo que la decisión final para el solo en las seccionales la tomara Da…

-Pensé que la decisión final era que yo cantaría ese solo- interrumpió Blaine borrando la sonrisa de su rostro y soltando la mano de Kurt quien acababa de darse cuenta que en todo ese tiempo no se habían soltado.

-Llegas tarde- dijo Wes- y sin tu uniforme…

-Perdí la noción del tiempo en el gimnasio

-Esa no es suficiente excusa-intervino David

-¿Quieres una excusa mejor?- cuestiono Blaine molesto- Bien, estaba a punto de ir a cambiarme cuando me encontré a este hermoso hombre en el vestíbulo- dijo señalando a Kurt que se ruborizo.

-¿Y que esta haciendo aquí?

- Eso no te incumbe- Blaine veía a David agresivamente, nadie decía nada, solo se podía percibir la tensión e ira que habían entre ellos dos. Hasta que Sebastian hablo.

-Muy bien, ya es suficiente, lo mejor será que Blaine, Kurt y yo nos vallamos...- dijo mirando tranquilamente a Kurt que estaba avergonzado por haberle causado problemas a Blaine-…Nos puedes hacer saber tu decisión el lunes a primera hora, David- agrego antes de que alguien mas abriera la boca. Tomo a Kurt y a Blaine de los codos saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

Llegaron al vestíbulo y nadie había dicho una sola palabra, Blaine aun estaba molesto por la forma en que David se dirigió a Kurt.

-Debes dejar de hacer eso Blainey – dijo Sebastian mientras caminaba

-Hacer ¿Qué?- dijo el morocho agresivamente

-¿Qué?, ¿En serio quieres que te lo diga?-el morocho asintió- Blaine, haces esto mínimo tres veces por semana.

-¿Eso es cierto?- dijo Kurt que no había dicho nada desde que salieron de la sala del coro. Blaine no dijo nada, bajo la mirada y se limito a asentir.

-¿Bromeas?-Dijo Sebastian sarcástico- Soy el único con el que puede mantener una conversación normal en todo Dal…

-Eso no es importante Sebastian- dijo Blaine bruscamente- Si no le hablo a ninguno es porque no creo que valga la pena-

-Sebastian, ¿Podrías dejarnos solos?- El mas alto se alejo sin hacer ningún ademan y Kurt tomo a Blaine para llevarlo a un lugar mas apartado- ¿Crees que valgo la pena?- dijo acercándose a Blaine que se ruborizo al instante.

-S-si- dijo nervioso- pero es diferente- Kurt levanto una ceja- Tu eres diferente.

-¿A que te refieres?- cuestiono Kurt seductoramente acercándose peligrosamente a Blaine.

Sebastian ahogaba la risa de manera en que ni Kurt ni Blaine se dieran cuanta de la escena que estaban armando, Kurt cada vez estaba mas cerca del morocho y este a su vez mas nervioso con dada palabra que el castaño pronunciaba en su oído. El morocho giro la cabeza y noto que varios estudiantes lo miraban.

-¿Cómo es que soy diferente Blaine?, dímelo- Kurt acerco su entrepierna con la del morocho que dejo escapar un gemido. _¿Dónde diablos están los profesores?_ pensó Blaine.

-Para, no es el lugar, ni el momento- dijo Blaine entre gemidos.

-Oh, Si, lo siento- dijo Kurt alejándose del morocho ruborizado _¿Por qué cambia de humor tan rápido?_ Los dos lograron recuperar su color de piel habitual mientras se miraban. Hasta que el teléfono del morocho los interrumpió. Este contesto rápidamente-

-¿Hola?... ¿Que quieres?- dijo con desprecio- Estoy en la escuela… ¿Dónde se supone que estaría?...¿Ahora?...No, no puedo… Mierda… Esta bien… voy para haya.

Blaine casi arrojo el teléfono por la ventana, todo el nerviosismo en su mirada había sido suplantado por ira y odio co solo una llamada.

-Blainey… ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Sebastian con cautela acercándose a el.

-Si, estoy bien, era mi padre- SU rostro se ensombreció.- quiere verme en su oficina. Kurt, lo siento no…

-No te preocupes. Interrumpió- tengo mucho de que hablar con Sebastian-Kurt se acerco a Blaine y le dio un abrazo. Sebastian hizo lo mismp, pero Kurt logro escuchar un **Todo va a estar bien** de parte del castaño.

Al llegar a Lima Bean sin Blaine Sebastian fue fue por los cafés, mientras Kurt elegía una meza, encontró una a lado de la ventana. Cuando Sebastian llego con lo cafés Kurt pregunto.

-¿Cuál es la relación de Blaine con su padre?


End file.
